Parent Teacher Meetings (Companion Piece 5)
by Meamit
Summary: A companion piece to Just Between Us that slots in after Chapter 52. Ron stops by the glasshouses on his way to watch the Hogwarts Quidditch final. *Conversation only, no description*


"Alright, Neville?"

"Ron! Good to see you, mate."

"And you! What happened here? Been wrestling creeper plants again?"

"I've been re-potting your son and his friends' mandrakes all morning, actually. Hugo spends every Herbology lesson watching what's going on in the Care of Magical Creatures classes down by the lake."

"We did warn you! He can't wait for third year. 'Course, Hagrid's never been happier."

"I know. I caught the two of them in the courtyard last week, making plans to find the Giant Squid a girlfriend! Here for the match, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Promised Rosie that if she made the team, I'd come along to see her play at least once a year. It was a lot easier to watch before she got herself hospitalised."

"That's understandable. Still, she'll be chuffed you're here. C'mon, we've time for a quick butterbeer."

"What's all the noise up at the castle for?"

"The match won't start for another half hour, but Hooch has taken to announcing it early. To hurry the students up, I think. Bit impatient these days."

"Nah, I reckon she's always been like that!"

"It's her last year, you know."

"Is it? Blimey, that must be weird. First McGonagall, then Sprout and now Hooch too! Not the same school anymore, eh?"

"Everything's changed. I'm friends with the Potions professor, after all. That should've been your first clue!"

"What's he like, the new bloke?"

"Oh, you know. Welsh."

"Ah, right. Figured he must be enthusiastic, the way Rosie's always singing his praises."

"In here. I always keep a few bottles in the potting shed, for when I need a break. Too many of my classes are a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin this year. It's worse than a food fight, the way they waste compost."

"Oh yeah? What's it like teaching Malfoy's little terror?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, thank Merlin. He rarely takes part in that sort of thing, just casts a Shield Charm while the soil is flying and looks down his nose at everyone."

"Rosie's friends with him."

"Noticed that."

"Yeah. Reckon she's taken him on as a charity case, after listening to Harry and me complaining about his family all these years. Bit like her mum, that way."

"You _hope_ that's all it is, mate!"

"Don't start, Hermione's trying to convince me to let Rose have him and her other friends over to stay during the summer and if I think about it much longer, I'll lose my mind."

"I have to say, Ron; I'm glad I don't have daughters!"

"Raising them isn't half bad. It's trying to get her to stay single until she's thirty that I'm having trouble with."

"You won't convince me – having to look after a houseful of other people's children is tough enough! Did you know Dennis Creevey's had five kids already?"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not. The eldest starts next year."

"Bloody hell. Good luck with that, Nev!"

"He married Finch-Fletchley's little sister though. So with any luck, Hufflepuff will have the honour of housing their children."

"Oh, speaking of marriage – sorry about this, but… Well, Hermione wants me to find out if there're any girls on the scene. What will I tell her?"

"Not again – she's worse than Gran these days!"

"Er, she means well…"

"Tell her I'm still getting over that awful date, when she set me up with her secretary."

"With Regina? She never told me she did that!"

"Or actually... Yeah, I know what you can tell her. Say that I've been meeting up with a Herbologist from Donegal. I really am, we're writing an article on Irish ferns together."

"_Really?_ Is she good-looking?"

"We're just friends…"

"For now! Where is she from, did you say?"

"Donegal. It's in Ireland. There's a big forest there that the Muggles hardly ever touch and that's where Deirdre works –"

"Oh, it's _Deirdre_, is it?"

"Knock it off, Ron. Being Head of House takes up so much time that I can barely squeeze in research, let alone a relationship."

"Don't sell yourself short, mate, you could do it. Let me know when the article comes out anyway, alright? I'll show Hermione – she'll be thrilled."

"While you're at it, tell her Terry Boot's still single. See if she can't find a wife for him instead…"

"Will do. Do you like it though – the teaching part? Even though you're busy?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm comfortable here. I get to order all the plants I want and it's _peaceful_. I know it probably seems boring to you, but –"

"Not at all. I mean, some of my favourite memories are of Hogwarts, aren't they? I understand what you're saying."

"You do? Well… good. Are you finished that drink? Want another one?"

"Nah. If I'm not sitting in the stands and waving when Rosie sticks her head out of the changing room, I'll be shot."

"Right then, I'll walk up with you. Just hang on a second while I get ready."

"Merlin, Neville! How much Gryffindor gear have you got? McGonagall never took her Head of House duty _this _seriously."

"Hermione keeps sending me these at Christmas. I have three scarves, five jumpers, two hats and a pair of mittens – all in red."

"And gold rosettes everywhere, seems like! … Here, lend me a scarf then. Better look the part if I'm going to be sitting next to you, eh?"

"Are you sure you won't be tempted to guard the Gryffindor goals yourself?"

"If I am, you'd better hold me back. I'm the World's Most Embarrassing Dad, these days – wouldn't want my reputation getting any worse!"

"Rose and Hugo… They're great kids, Ron."

"You reckon? Thanks, Neville."

"Race you down?"

"You're on!"

* * *

A/N: And no, my name is not Deirdre and I'm from Dublin, not Donegal!


End file.
